plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jalapeno
The Jalapeno is a high-damage explosive that can clear an entire lane of zombies and even melt Zomboni's ice. Its shape and name are based on the chilli pepper, a cultivar of the, valued for its spicy flavour. It will make an instant kill on a zombie Suburban Almanac Entry Jalapeno Jalapenos destroy an entire lane of zombies. Damage: massive Range: all zombies in a lane Usage: single use, instant "NNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!" Jalapeno says. He's not going to explode, not this time. But soon. Oh, so soon. It's close. He knows it, he can feel it, his whole life's been leading up to this moment. Cost: 125 Recharge: very slow Strategy Jalapenos can be good last-minute saves, since they can be planted behind an incoming wave, clearing the entire lane. Also, since a Jalapeno will melt ice as well as destroy a Zomboni and ladders, it makes a great addition to any levels with them; this is why Jalapenos are of great help in the Mini-game Bobsled Bonanza. It takes two Jalapenos to kill a Gargantuar, so keep that in mind. You can also use a Jalapeno on a Gargantuar when it throws its Imp, as it will be destroyed along with the Gargantuar. When dealing with Dr. Zomboss in the boss battle, the Jalapeno will destroy incoming snowballs he sends, as well as do some damage to his Zombot (if his head is shown). Note, however, that Jalapenos also unfreeze any zombies that can survive it, (Gargantuars, Giga-gargantuars and Dr. Zomboss) in the same manner as Torchwood fire. Column Like You See 'Em Mini-game In the Mini-game Column Like You See Em, the Jalapeno can be planted in a column of pots to clear the entire roof of zombies, except relatively healthy Gargantuars. These are only obtained once or twice, so they should be saved for either when huge waves 2 and 3 when Gargantuars appear, or when Ladder Zombies have placed ladders on your defensive plants but Jalapenos will kill all of them. Trivia Jalapeno]] *The Jalapeno's name is misspelled in the game; the correct spelling is Jalape'ñ'o. **Because of this, the Jalapeno should be pronounced Hal-A-Pen-O as opposed to the correct Hal-A-Pen-Yo. *It seems that the Jalapeno is actually sweating. This may be due to that he is hot as he is a chili, or it may just be reflections from the sun. *The Jalapeno plant in real life is not actually the hottest chili pepper. In fact, the hottest pepper, the Naga Viper Pepper, which is 1,349,000 on the Scoville scale![ Wikipedia's article on the Scoville scale, the numerical measurement of the hotness of peppers.] *The flaming effect is, assumably, due to the spiciness of a chili when eaten. *The Jalapeno is the only explosive plant that does not create a word while detonating. *The row of flames seems to distinguish from the left. *The Jalapeno's eyes become even more red when it is about to detonate. *It is unknown why the fire produced by the Jalapeno doesn't clear the fog. *It is unknown why the Jalapeno's fire doesn't burn the lawn or the plants *The Jalapeno is one of the six plants that are vegetables, the others being Potato Mine, Squash, Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, Garlic, Melon-pult, and Imitater. *Jalapeno Can melt a frozen Gargantuar or Dr. Zomboss. *Jalapeno, Peashooter and ice shroom are the only plants whose names were spelled uncapitalized in one entry of the Suburban Almanac. See Also *Cherry Bomb *Potato Mine *Doom-shroom Category:Plants Category:Instant Kills Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Pool Category:Pool Obtained Plants